The Truth
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris finds out that Martin isn't exactly his brother... But finding that out, ruins many relationships in the proccess. Story idea came from a reviewer.


When little Chris was born, his mother died. His father, having absolute no experience with a child, decided to give the baby to the family next door, who lost their baby in the process of his birth. "Really sir?" Martin Kratt's dad looked up at him, and he nodded. "Yes…. I'm sure. Bye little guy.." He left, and his new dad smiled. Being only about 4 minutes old, Chris was loving the woman's warm chest. The man watched them smiling, knowing he was in good hands.

About 20 years later, Chris and Martin ran through the woods. "So how's your relationship with Aviva?" "Progress. I made it to base 2 before she stopped me." Martin laughed, and so did Chris. "Lucky. My relationship is stuck with only hugging and cheek kisses." "Maybe it'll take time bro… Don't worry."

"Argh! Leave me alone you bastards!" They heard growls, and Chris and Martin went up to find an unconscious man. "Let's take him back to Aviva. Maybe she knows." They carried him home, and Aviva smiled. "I'll do my best." She kissed his lips, and Chris smiled blushing. "Look for an identity. Will ya?" "Sure." Martin began to search for an id, and found pictures of Chris growing up. "Hey look bro…!" He showed him the pics, and they both freaked out. "who the hell is this guy?!" That's when he woke up. "Ay! How'd you get those pictures?!" He snatched then out of their hands, and Martin crossed his arms. "Tell me what you're doing with pics of my brother." "I guess you boys are old enough to know the truth…" "what truth?" "I'm your real dad Bill." "Bill?" "That was gonna be your name… Chris. But your birth mother died as soon as you were born… I had no clue on raising a baby myself so I gave you to the Kratts. Their baby had just died…" He looked away, and Chris looked at martin. "He's not my real brother?" "No Chris…. He's not. You're adopted." Chris' eyes began to water, and Aviva looked up from her book. "Don't cry Chris! It's ok. Thanks for saving me son." "Daddy!" Aviva looked at martin's reaction, and he seemed hurt. Aviva stood up, and walked over to Chris. "Is Martin alright?" "I don't know…" "Is she your girlfriend Chris?" "Yes Mister…. Uh…" "Kevin Stone." "Mister Stone." "You've picked a nice one…" He hit her ass, and Aviva grabbed onto Chris. "I'm taken thank you…."

"So my brother is… Adopted?" "Yes sir…" "you… You have me this locket?" He pulled it out from under his shirt, and Kevin nodded. "Yes son…. I have the other half. Oh and here… I meant to give it to you someday…" He pulled out an envelope, and Chris opened it. "What's this?" Chris looked at the photo, and looked at Aviva. "It's a woman stupid…" She whispered, and Chris smiled. "Who is she?" "Your mother Chris… This was when she was pregnant with you…. What a beautiful woman she was…. Prettiest thing I've ever loved." Martin watched them, and began to feel left out. Aviva watched Chris sad, knowing he too had forgotten about her.

About a 6 month's pass, and Aviva had a baby. "Bro come meet your son." "In a minute." He smiled, and Martin shrugged. That minute never did come. Aviva watched him talk with the newest crew member, not his son, his biological father. So that night, Aviva fed her baby it's bottle, and he kept talking with him.

At about midnight, the baby began crying at the top of his lungs. Lucky for her, the Kratts and Stone decided to go on an adventure. So everyone was awake. Koki watched her curiously as Aviva tried to get the baby to calm down, but nothing worked. "What's wrong little one? Dirty your diaper?" She checked it, but it was clean. After 50 attempts, Aviva got him to quiet down by showing him his rattle. He took it from her hands, and he giggled as he shook it. "There. Good boy."

One night, the baby wouldn't stop crying. "What's wrong son?!" She looked at the crying baby, and he kept crying loudly. The crew woke up, and Aviva got frustrated. "See?! Now you've done it! They're gonna kick me off the team!" "What's wrong Aviva?" Koki showed up at the door, and saw Aviva pacing back and forth. "I don't know! He doesn't stop crying with anything! I'm worried Koki what if there's something wrong?!" "The hospital is open right now." She shrugged, and Aviva noded. "Tell the crew I'll be back later." She left with her crying son, and entered the hospital. Aviva set him on the bed, and the doctor examined him. He showed her he had a broken rib, and that's why he couldn't stop crying. Because of the pain. "Do you know what caused this?" "No I don't." "Hashe been with someone lately?" "Just me." "Ok." He put the baby in a cast, and he cooed sadly.

The following morning, he couldn't crawl anywhere. He felt frustrated, and began to cry. Aviva picked him up, and hugged him.

"Aviva we're done. Dad helped me find a better woman." Aviva stared at the beauty before her, and the woman looked at the baby. "Ugh what is that?! It looks like a piece of trash to me! Throw it out!" Aviva nodded, and left outside with the baby. The baby cried softly, knowing it was being rejected by his dad.

One morning, Aviva saw Chris and his father having a drink outside. "Mommy daddy doesn't care about me does he…." "Probably not son…" "Why is he outside?" "I don't want to answer." "Mommy?" "Yes son?" "Does daddy care if I excist?" "To be honest… I doubt it." "Mommy?" "Yes son?" "Do YOU care about me?" "Course I do sweetie…


End file.
